Adamantem sacrificas
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: When we moved to town we didn't expect getting thrown into the war of a world we didn't know existed. All we wanted was to complete high school in peace. AU supernatural OC
1. The new town?

**A/: hey guys! I know not a lot of people like OC's but I decided to take a crack at it -.- This is written for a few friends of mind who read the first piece and asked me to continue. I hope you guys enjoy it! Ill be working on Frater Caelum soon!**

**Notes: This story is set in a different time period. This is my inner workings of a supernatural setting and a different view of the khr characters. I've been meaning to write something like this in awhile. I'm also new to first person, criticism welcome just not to harsh~**

**disclaimer: I don't own khr! I just write these things for fun!**

* * *

**(Tessa POV)**

* * *

I wiped sweat from my brow as I let out a relieved sigh. Two hours and I was finally finished. I dropped down on the mattress called my bed as someone shuffled themselves inside. A brunette poked her head out from behind a box, snake bites on her lips and a biker kind of look in her eyes.

"We done?"

"Just about. This should be the last one. E is out parking the car in the garage. Wonder if she'll take out the wall this time."

I laughed at her for a moment, remembering out small Asian friend who had the brains of a genius and was currently paying our side of the rent. She loved us to much to throw us out.

"So, how we all going to fit in here?"

We had a two bedroom apartment and we decided to fit all three of us in the biggest room and save the smaller one for a hang out study room. We had a lot of books for school and E had dibs in the use of the rooms since she put down the money for the place. It was a pretty good deal we got, considering we took the cheapest thing that was closest's to our school.

"Hmm. I think the beds would be the easy part our desk and shelve could be harder." I looked back at my friend. Her name was Karina. We ended up naming her kiri for short. She was a medium sized girl with curves and shoulder length hair. She had a tomboyish appearance but had the heart of a saint.

"I think we'll stick the shelf in the other room." A small voice muttered as we turned. This was our last friend who was our holy savior. She had short dark black hair and brown colored eyes. She had a small petite figure, which i had to admit made her look adorable. She enjoyed wearing goggles for some reason not that we cared. She was only E and she couldn't be someone she wasn't. Her full name was Elizabeth but Kiri decide E was loads shorter then anything.

If you're wondering my name is Tessa. No nicknames for me since they liked the name Tessa. I was shorter then kiri but taller then E. I had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Since we met the three of us had been inseparable. Kiri sneezed when she opened the closet doors.

"God. How old was this house, E?" The small girl shrugged as she walked to a box and opened it.

"It was affordable and you shouldn't be complaining."

Kiri made a face before she looked away. I smiled slightly at them before laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"You going to unpack Tessa?" E questioned as she pulled out a few books.

"Mmm. Yeah. Once we finish I need to buy supplies for school." I hadn't had a chance to get stuff considering this move was a last minute deal.

"Ah, that's right, we need to go shopping after we finish up." Kiri mumbled as she unpacked the box with clothes in it. She stared at the white dress she pulled out for a moment before shaking her head in amusement. I flipped over on my stomach, a small smile on my lips.

"Isn't that the dress E used when we made that movie?" The said girl suddenly snapped her head up at us at the mention.

"Yeah, I remember how embarrassed she was. A natural actor." Kiri teased as E marched over snatching it. She looked like she was going to retort until she noticed a small smudge on the clean white dress.

"Oh yeah, this is when mike dropped the light on us and started that fire." She held it up in full view.

"The town was in a total uproar. I'm surprised they even let us enter that hall afterwards." She mumbled thoughtfully.

"Oh god I forgot I wore this." Kiri exclaimed getting our attention as she held up a genie outfit. I burst into a fit of laughter remembering the time she walked around town with us in that because we got into a messy situation. E joined in soon after, making kiri burn with blush before we continued setting up our room.

* * *

It was around six o'clock when we finally got our stuff in order and left to the store. E said we should walk, which kiri protested against immediately. After a few stressing minutes we left and got a view of our neighborhood. Our house was one of the few that was a one story and small. We were squished between two larger houses that looked old. Kiri made a remark about getting stuck in an old town which again E shot down with a remark of 'you have the money to get into a new one?'

With our egos bruised we entered town square. This town was the sort of people who grew up together for years. You could tell by the bustling crowds and the happy people. They welcomed us the minute we entered town, smiling like we were the mayor. We stopped at town square and looked around, mapping out the area. Town hall was just behind us and from the looks of it, was a really guarded position.

"That's one creepy ass dude." Kiri said, making me turn and almost run face first into the statue at the center. E stood back to gaze at it and I looked up at the face. The man was glaring and had a sort of cape on. He was obviously old and had his arm wrapped around a very beautiful girl. She had wide eyes and a strange tattoo under her eye.

"He looks like a pedophile." E stated bluntly as I inspected the girl. She was wearing a plain dress with a necklace shaped like a pacifier around her neck.

"Ahhhh, she's really pretty~" kiri mumbled as she stroked the bottom of the girls dress.

"... The inscription is in a language I don't recognize." The way E said it surprised us. There wasn't a single language she couldn't at least recognize. She was that much of a prodigy.

"It's probably a village language, come on, lets get the supplies. We have class starting tomorrow and I don't want to ask a random weirdo to lend me a pencil." With that said, we started to walk down to the market place. Looking back at the statue I couldn't help but be curious.

* * *

"Ehhhhhh? Why pink?!"

I winced at kiri's loud voice as I put the rest of the stuff on the belt. The cashier looked startled.

"There's no other colors. I'm not showering without a curtain." E said plainly as I sighed in despair. I hoped she wouldn't notice how we got stuck with notebooks that said baby all over it. There was cutesy little hearts everywhere too.

"That's so not fair! Why didn't you at least get green."

"Doesn't match the carpets."

I rolled my eyes at their argument as the shop keeper looked up suddenly. "You guys new in town?"

He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was cute.

"Yes, we are."

He smiled slightly. "Well you should head home right after. It gets pretty bad at night."

Huh?

"Crime has gone up lately. The police officials want everyone inside after dark to help prevent it."

Prevent it?

"What happened?"

He grimaced slightly. "A few girls from the school have been mauled in the outskirts of town by the woods. They think its an animal."

E just had to get us a place in a dangerous freaking town! I kept my emotions in check and smiled slightly. "That's horrible. Thank you for the warning, we'll be heading home now."

He smiled and we grabbed our stuff and left home.

* * *

We got home before dark and E went to hang up curtains everywhere while kiri set up the kitchen with the food we bought. I took the chance to double check the locks on the back doors and the windows. I wasn't sure why but I felt a little anxious. We had a back yard, I barely realized, and I paused to look outside. The light was on and I could see a few paces outside, since it was already dark out. When we first came in we threw all the trash of things we didn't need so it was just piling out there.

I walked towards it and picked up a teddy bear. It was slashed across the face, almost looking like it had been attacked. I grimaced at my thoughts and decided to bring it back in and fix it. It was probably kiri's and she threw it away because of the cut. Walking back to the porch I swore I heard a low growl. It was low and vicious. I paused mid step, turning around into the darkness. It was still silent, and I know I didn't imagine it.

"TESSA!" Kiri screamed from inside.

I jumped and quickly ran inside missing the next low growl.

**A/N: hope it was good! Please leave a review on your thought!**


	2. The note with the chameleon?

**A/N: back! Due to a stalker I updated this fast -.- this story is my current feed so it'll last with fast updates till I catch up. I have three chapters down for this but whatever! **

**Grammer mistakes are my apologies! Hope you enjoy! Leave a review please!~ **

**disclaimer: I don't own khr! I write these for fun only!**

* * *

**(E's POV)**

* * *

"There's two schools?" Tessa asked as she poked her head out from the closet.

"Yes. According to the pamphlet we got accepted to the school called iromiman. It's right beside the other high school." I pulled the end of the tie around my neck as she walked out, flattening her skirt.

"What's the difference?"

I shrugged, tossing a pillow to Kiri who was still passed out on her bed. "The other one is called namimori. The schools have been separated since the feudal era. But the kids mingle every other time. I think namimori is a private."

"Geez, way to make us feel smart."

I smiled lightly at that before grabbing my shoes. Tessa tossed another pillow to kiri, and she gave out a low growl.

"What's that?" I asked when I realized there was a stuffed animal on the desk. Tessa looked up from tying her own shoes in surprise. "Oh, it's a stuffed animal Kiri tossed out, I was going to fix it and keep it in here."

Strange, I never saw that before.

"Kiri get up. We have thirty minutes to get to class." The brunette poked her head out from under the covers, looking grumpy. She wasn't a morning person after all. I left to start grabbing a quick breakfast for us all. Kiri and Tessa put the stuff from the kitchen away and everything was starting to look like a home. The shower turned on from somewhere in the house, telling me that Kiri was awake and trying to function. Tessa would come down shortly after.

I was used to living with these two. It's true we just got our own place and were going to start working to keep the rent up but it was the best idea we could come up with. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a bang was heard outside in the front. I heard Tessa's questioning call but ignored it as I opened the front door and looked to see what it was. What I saw made me stare in amazement. A boy down the sidewalk was holding a baseball bat, wearing a uniform like mine but it was an opposite set of colors. He blinked his warm brown eyes in surprise.

"Huh? Someone lives here?" He lowered the bat, looking sheepish.

"Yamamoto!" A small voice said scolding as I realized the other person with him. They wore the same uniform, but had fluffy brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"When did someone move in?" A grumpy voice asked. The last person with that group was a silver haired teenager and had green emerald eyes. He scowled at me angrily. I looked down and realized there was a baseball by my feet. I bent down to pick it up and tossed it. He caught it extremely quick, which surprised me.

"Please watch where you throw that." I said sharply. The brunet blinked in surprise before bowing and apologizing. I turned to leave when the silver haired boy snapped at me.

"Don't talk to us that way!"

That way? He hit my house with a baseball! If he hit a window I would have been pissed. I turned to tell him my thoughts until I realized it was so not worth it. Kiri did these things, ill just leave. I turned back inside before slamming the door in their faces. I heard an outraged cry and a bunch of laughter and screaming of stopping.

"Who was that?" Kiri asked, stepping out of the shower. Her hair was wet an her piercing's were currently off. She was dressed in the uniform sloppy and I sighed slightly at the lack of being prepared.

"Some kids. Don't worry about it." I left to finish as she stared at me in wonder

* * *

"Welcome Elizabeth Elle!" The teacher smiled, introducing me in front of the class with a smile. I shuffled slightly, feeling shy despite my kind of out there nature. Only Kiri and Tessa would know. She led me to the back to get settled as I looked over the textbook she gave me.

"Iromiman Is happy to have you Elizabeth!" The teacher walked off like a bright sun, making sure to look as innocent as possible. I opened up my notebook to catch onto to this class when a knock was heard in the door. The whole class fell silent as a boy came in, a little short and Spiky black hair. He had narrowed black eyes and was wearing a plain uniform with the colors of both schools on it. He had a band on his arm that said disciplinary.

It reminded me that there was a system in the school that punished those that broke the school rules. He was probably a member from that committee. The person in charge of the whole committee called the chairman prefect was Alaude Hibari.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked, looking a little unnerved.

"Roll sheet." His voice was smooth and he held out a hand to her as she blushed. Now that I looked at him I realized he had the oddest pair of curly sideburns. He paused, briefly looking over the class with coal black eyes. He looked back to the teacher before takin the slip and turning around to leave. While leaving something on his shorts jingled and I looked down to see attached to one of the chains on his side was a yellow pacifier.

A pacifier I swore I had seen once before.

"I apologize for the disturbance."

And he left without another word.

* * *

By lunch time I had already gathered my analysis of this place. From the way the students acted the disciplinary committee took charge of the school I assumed that was the basis of the system. The people in charge I had known beforehand of this school was Reborn, Mammon, and Colonello. They were what you could call leaders and they worked under Alaude. They were people to not mess with in this school. I kept it in mind to tell Kiri and Tessa. It wouldn't end well if we ended up getting kicked out the first day we arrived here.

I was walking outside, staring at namimori. It was almost identical to our school. Nothing seemed to make it more special which left me curious. The gate between us and the other school was a barbed gate that looked extremely dangerous and sharp. I brushed my fingers against the gate, feeling how new it felt. Who knows how many years it was up, but it felt brand new.

"YOU IDIOTIC BASEBALL IDIOT!"

I looked up immediately to see someone burst through the window in Namimori and crash into the gate. The gate gave away as he flew towards me.

"Eh?"

My reactions were unnaturally slow as I moved, trying to duck. Someone grabbed me by the waist, lifting me off the ground as we moved at least a good distance away from the boy who crossed through the gate. I looked up, seeing the face of the disciplinary member Reborn. He was concentrated on the boy who had passed through, a look of irritation on his face. What? My mind went through a list of questions as the boy stood up, laughing, looking completely unharmed.

"I forgot how good Gokudera was at throwing!"

The boy from earlier?!

"H-Hey! What the hell!?"

He looked at me before grinning as I tried to get free from Reborn, not yet aware of the fact he was holding me tightly, as if to hold me back.

"Oh! It's you!" He was extremely carefree.

Before I could retort, Reborn pulled me back, slipping something in his mouth before suddenly kissing me. My mind went blank and I wasn't sure from what. The fact he, this guy I didn't know shit about, was kissing me or from the weird taste on his lips. He pulled back as something clicked in my mind and I felt drowsy. "Wha...?"

And my consciousness slipped past my fingers.

* * *

I woke up, light headed and feeling queasy. What on earth had just happened? I sat up with a sigh when I realize I had no idea where I was. I touched my face, realizing my goggles were gone. The room was white an I was surrounded by a white curtain. The only thing out of place was the red colored goggles by my pillow that had a note on it. There was a drawn picture of a... Chameleon? I shook my head, trying to remember how I even got stuck in here. The curtains pulled back, startling me as a man stood on the other side, smiling with his cheeks pink.

Was he drunk?

"Hello, hello, hello! How are you feeling sweetheart? You just passed out on the yard, are you eating correctly? Not that you don't look sexy enough as it is." There was a sharp smack as a woman came in, she had long pink colored hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a nurse outfit and smiled kindly.

"Ignore the idiot. But I need you to answer a few questions. Are you sick, or is this a new occurrence?" This duo confused me immensely. I grabbed my goggles and shook my head. My head hurt and it felt foggy.

"This is the first time it happened? I just passed out?" The doctor nodded before going for the clipboard.

"Person who found you said so! Anyways, are you sexually active, any chance you're pregnant?"

Good god what?!

"No!" I screamed, feeling my face flush in embarrassment. How could they even think that! I haven't even had my first kiss! My mind ringed at that but I ignored it.

"Doctor you're being idiotic again." The nurse slapped him upside the head. She looked at me right afterwards. "It's a natural question, we ask for these kind of things. If you're feeling better you can go home. School let out a little while before you woke up."

With the sorted out they gave me my stuff and I was walking out of the school. Tessa and Kiri were waiting outside, talking idly.

"E!" Kiri exclaimed, looking relived.

"We thought an idiot kidnapped you."

"Don't be weird." I snapped back, used to the usual banter between us.

"You okay? Someone came to tell us you got sick and were resting at the nurses." Tessa explained as I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just tired, lets go home. Who's cooking?"

"Not Kiri." Tessa joked as Kiri smirked at us.

"Why should I cook? I got you two right here!" I pushed her, with a small smile knowing the subject about me had been dropped. I couldn't elaborate to them though. I have no idea what happened and the only thing I did have was that note with a chameleon. What did that even mean?! I ignored it and looked towards the gate between the two schools, standing tall and as newly built as ever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review, maybe?


	3. The red headed savior?

**A/N: hey! The fourth chapter is hard to write up. Ill end up having two versions but for now enjoy this! Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar! Review please?**

**disclaimer: I don't own khr or the characters I write for fun! **

* * *

Kiri POV

* * *

"I say we should burn it."

Tessa gave me a look, clearly saying burning it was not an option.

"Well why not? I mean its not like we're going to need it anymore." I made a gesture towards the garbage pile behind our house. It was the weekend and school had passed fairly simple without any problems. I met a nice girl but we didn't know each other well enough to hang out and talk more.

"Burning things outside is illegal. This isn't Mexico." E mumbled as she stepped forward, crossing her arms.

"But how are we going to take this to the dump? We don't have a truck to take it anywhere."

They both looked away, noticing the problem.

"So it stays."

Damn garbage.

"We can worry about it later! Lets go out to eat." Tessa exclaimed running back into the house. E sighed, grumbling about being the one who would have to pay. I smiled slightly while following after them. But my eyes got stuck on something shinning in the pile of junk. Sitting on top of a broken drawer was a shinny piece of jewelry. I picked it up and examined it. It was a silver earring and was beautiful. I couldn't believe they threw this out. But then again it wasn't a pair. With a nod I put it in my pocket and walked into the house. I'd find a place for it somewhere.

* * *

"I didn't think there'd be a lot of places to choose from." Tessa muttered as we looked down the street. We had decided to choose as we walked and it was a little difficult to choose now that we were here.

"Just choose that coffee place we passed. They might serve breakfast."

Tessa frowned as I looked at the shops. People were all smiling happily. We turned the street and I looked to the side to see what was over here. I was met with a very quiet street compared to the others. A brunet was running down the street, someone chasing after him, probably running together. An older woman was giving them distasteful glares as others went inside. The brunet turned, smiling at the boy behind him when I realized Tessa and E were beside me in his line of fire.

"Guys!"

It was to late as the brunet crashed into the two girls and they all tumbled to the ground.

"Oh shit." I bent by them, seeing Tessa and E hurting as the brunet blushed and got up quickly, almost a little to fast.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" His eyes darted around quickly before helping them back up. He looked like a nice guy but a little dimwitted, just saying.

"Tsuna.." A soft voice said as I turned around. The other boy had red messy hair and red colored eyes, with a strange design in them. It wasn't something you saw often. Looking over the both of them I noticed they were dressed in the same black outfits.

"Ah, right, sorry Enma we'll head down right now. I'm really sorry for dropping you!" He exclaimed in apology as Tessa frowned, rubbing her elbow. E was dusting herself off as well not very happy

. "It's alright. No hard feelings." Tessa explained giving a smile, E nodded as well. The boy smiled brightly before grabbing te red heads hand.

"I'm Tsuna and this is Enma. Sorry for just leaving but we are in a hurry." He dragged the other boy off sharply as they continued running down the street.

"That was weird." E commented as I nodded in agreement.

"You guys okay?" They nodded as we continued on, well aware of the skeptical looks of the residents now. "So where are we eating again?" This got their attention again as we took off.

* * *

"Take care!" The shop keeper said as we waved at her.

"Ahh~ that was a good movie. Who knew they'd have such sexy actor movies here." I stretched in amusement as Tessa smiled and E rolled her eyes.

"Mmm. It's late already?" The sky was dark and people were at home already. The only lights were the light poles around us.

"Let's go then." E said as me and Tessa followed her, talking about the movie the whole way there. Halfway home Tessa brought up a different subject.

"Did you guys know that there's been animal attacks lately? Girls from around town have turned up dead after dark."

"That's so not cool, Tessa." I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets. She shrugged, looking sheepish.

"I didn't hear about that when I got here." E said lightly as we continued down the path. Before either of us could respond, a howl went through the air.

"Tessa!" I exclaimed as she looked around. When did the street get so lonely?

"Let's just get home." E stated calmly but we knew there was anxiousness seeping through her words. We started off again, a little quicker then before. When a growl went through, I literally felt my heart stutter. A warm hand intertwined with mine, causing a scream to tear through my lips.

"S-Shhh!" The boy muttered, a finger on his lips as he blushed. It was Enma.

"Huh?" Tessa asked as Enma grabbed Tessa.

"Let's go!" E grabbed ahold of mine as Enma ran off. There was a whine of a dog or something that sounded but I couldn't look back to see what had happened. For some reason I felt my mind scream no in turning back. The red head continued to run ahead, dragging us down a few streets. I wasn't exactly the most fit person in the world so I felt the effects of shortness of breath and was pretty sure so did Tessa. E was the only athlete between us. Screw running! I'd prefer to stay home not outside, although I contradicted myself a lot. I kept my bruised ego silent(which I bruised myself) and continued running, out of breath. He started to jog slower as we stopped on our street, a park area I hadn't noticed before. He released our hands as I gasped for breath, Tessa following after me.

"Sorry!" Enma exclaimed immediately, holding his hands up.

"What the hell is going on?" E asked, her and Enma the only ones not out of breath. I glowered at them. I should go out more. Ignoring myself I got up, staring at the stuttering red head, who was shrinking under E's stare. E was scary when she was pissed. She ranted a lot and had a good intuition if you were lying or not.

"I-I heard the howl, a-and everyone usually goes home by dark so I thought I'd take you somewhere safe!"

Poor kid, he was so nervous. I put a hand on E's shoulder, deciding to help him out.

"It's okay. At least we're close to home. Those rumors are scaring everyone." Something in Enma's eyes told me he didn't believe they were rumors. E sighed, taking down her goggles and showing her brown colored eyes. Enma looked a little more relaxed after that.

"Would you like to stay at our place until someone comes to pick you up?"

The boy blushed again, shaking his head. "It's alright! I'm more worried about you three. I-I.." He sighed, face palming himself. Something told me he wasn't good with people.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's dangerous at night, right? Then let's go." This time around she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the park and down the street. The boy looked completely taken back and flustered. Tessa sighed, smiling slightly.

"E would invite a random guy to our house. Come on." I shrugged, going along with it.

* * *

We took him inside, feeding him before we questioned him. He had the same outfit as the Tsuna boy and Tsuna was nowhere to be found.

"A-ah. My name is Enma Kozarto." He shuffled away from our stares, looking gloomy as he sipped the tea E prepared. Tessa had the bear on her lap, piecing the face together again as she listened. E had removed her goggles and had sat down in front of him. I was beside him. Our living room wasn't as big as the other rooms and the study room wasn't complete yet. Neither was the living room. It looked so bare.

"I'm Elizabeth Elle. We go to iromiman, that's Tessa Fields and Karina Lockhart." Enma looked us over, eyes narrowing in recognition.

"Iromiman? I go to Namimori with Tsuna."

That explained why we didn't know him so well. We didn't even attend the same school.

"You're new in town, right?" His attitude shifted from the nervous wreck from before. His eyes looked darker as he spoke. They were hypnotizing if possible.

"We just got here a week before." E supplied, looking wary obviously noticing the shift. There was a small curse from Tessa, probably from stabbing herself with the needle. That snapped Enma's attention as he stared at the bear in her hands.

"What's that?" Tessa wasn't looking at him as she focused on the needle.

"A teddy bear. Kiri was throwing it out but I brought it back in."

What? I blushed lightly as Enma looked at me skeptical. I loved stuffed animals. I'd never throw one out! Besides, that wasn't mine.

"That's not mine. All my stuff is still in that box in the room." It reminded me of the earring in my pocket. I pulled it out and showed them. "I found this outside, I was thinking it was E's."

E didn't say anything as she cocked her head to the side.

"Never seen it before." Enma stared at it for a bit longer.

"Well whatever, I found it its mine. Some idiot is probably going into our backyard." We passed it off as that as Enma finished his drink. After awhile he looked outside and put the cup down.

"It's getting late, I need to meet up with Tsuna. Thank you for the drink. I-It was nice meeting you all." He left quicker then E could protest. The door shut quietly as E frowned.

"That was weird. He's a strange kid."

I nodded in agreement. He was. But I was still intrigued. He was still a mystery to me and I wanted to know who exactly he was. Enma Korzato. This was a very strange town indeed.

* * *

(No first person pov)

* * *

The brunet let out a 'tch'. Swinging the metallic weapon once as the air tossed the black cloak he was wearing. He turned back as another boy, specifically a teenager, landed down beside him.

"He got away again?"

The brunet sighed, nodding. "Went through the barrier before I could get a solid hit. By the time I would have passed through the old folk would have known and we would be in trouble." The voice was deep, bored and irritated. "This is getting out of hand. Giotto should have gotten the guys to let us through already... Did you take those girls away?"

Calm and collected orange eyes stared at the teenager walking towards him. In a mist of black shards, the weapon the brunet was holding disappeared as he tucked a bracelet under his sleeve.

"Yes. It was easy with some compulsion. But the one with goggles couldn't stare at me straight. Did she turn around?"

The brunet nodded and crossed his arms tensely. "A short glimpse but she must have thought it was imagination. Nothing to worry about. Lets get back, the things gone, dancing between the barriers. Bastard."

The boy took in a soothing breath as the cloak disappeared in a flutter of feathers and the orange colored eyes were replaced with warm brown eyes.

"Ah, let's go Tsuna." The brunet smiled, dusting off his clothes as he walked forward, peering at the red head with amusement.

"Yeah, before Adelheid rips our heads off for being late, Enma."

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading! Review please!


	4. The ring possession?

**A/N: ... I've been gone for awhile ^^; I'm sorry! I'm trying ;A; anyways this chapter was typed up for this story, just needed an ending so I decided to finish and here you go... Don't kill me ._. Lol**

**disclaimer: I don't own khr or any of the characters, this is purely FANMADE.**

* * *

(Tessa POV)

* * *

"Finished!" I held up the stuffed teddy bear. The face was placed back together and I had made clean white stitches. I stretched my legs, looking around. Kiri was taking a nap and from the music I guessed E was either doing some kind of school work or cooking. I pushed at the bears eyes seeing he was missing one. With a quick decision I decided to head to town and buy some stuff to fix the bear together. I gathered up a quick outfit and grabbed my wallet.

"Be right back E! Going to the material store!" I heard a brief okay before I headed out the door. The town wasn't really cold or warm. It was stuck in between where you were okay going outside in pants and a shirt. No shorts or scarfs. It was really a nice town. I traveled towards the normal streets we took and passed by the schools. It was weird how identical they were at times. I paused between the two of them and saw the gate was busted in between.

That was strange.

I assumed they'd be fixing it soon. I continued on, hands in my pocket as a few people greeted me. The store wasn't that conspicuous when I got there. The old couple tending the place helped me find a good button for an eye and I bought some fabric to make something incase one of the girls needed another one. I bid them farewell and walked back out, making sure to remember the place for future reference. I passed by the town hall where a group of people were talking. I planned to pass them by until a familiar looking pair caught my attention.

A red head and a blonde haired teen. The red head looked exactly like the boy named Enma from yesterday. The only difference was this man looked older then Enma. The blonde looked exactly like the boy Tsuna but had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I paused momentarily in confusion and then nearly jumped when an older man in a white suit spoke up, nearly screaming.

"I will not have you roaming around here! You filthy creatures! The borders still stand!"

The blonde scowled, almost as if he wanted to snap but the red head put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would prefer if you lowered your voice sir. Let us inside to talk this over. Giotto gets first right by his family name to enter and talk things out." The authority in his voice was slightly overwhelming. The old man caught my eyes, and coughed, looking away.

"Very well but-"

"_you're letting them in? Those pathetic animals_?"

A flush of emotions ran through me, something I had never, ever experienced before. My heart dropped into cold ice as I literally felt The blood drain from my face. My hands trembled, my eyes prickling at that voice of that man. That man. It couldn't be true. How could he... He be here?! A hand placed itself on my shoulder as my body shuddered.

"I think it would be better to let them come in at another time." He squeezed my shoulder as I had the sudden feeling of throwing up. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see him. Please anybody but him.

Before I could turn around a hand reached over and intertwined with mine, carefully pulling me out of his grasp. It felt warm. My heart stuttered slightly as he pulled me into his cold grasp.

"I believe another meeting is in order. But we need access to this side at night to get things done correctly. We can pull rank on this if you want."

For a second, just a second, I peered at him. He looked the same, exactly the same. Cold black eyes and a malicious smile that made my stomach flip. He stared at me, giving that look that I had nightmares about. I must have unconsciously tightened my hold since the guy gripped me slightly tighter.

"Nothing will be decided until our next meeting and that's final." The main council man left and the other people followed. The red head holding me let out a 'tch'. That wretched man walked past them, touching my head slightly.

"It's nice seeing you again, Tessa. Say hello to the girls for me."

I shivered, my mouth catching on a scream. I hate him. I hate him so much. He chuckled, walking away as I clenched my hands on the man. He started to lead me away, the blonde following as I slowly tried to catch my thoughts.

"That went horrible." The blonde muttered as he put a hand on me and the red head. I should stop them, I didn't even know them. But before I could protest there was a jingle as I was led into a restaurant.

"It's okay. After you eat something you should feel better." The red head soothed as he sat us down at a booth near the back. The blonde slid down in front of me as the red head took a seat beside me. I put my hands carefully on the table, realizing I was trembling. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath as I tried to stop the reaction in my body. But my thoughts trailed back to the times that man hurt... I stopped the thinking when a cold hand grabbed ahold of my hand, grabbing my attention. I looked into deep red eyes, seeing his light smile.

"It's okay. You're okay."

Immediately my body started to stop shaking, becoming warmer as he looked back towards the blonde.

"It's a spell."

I blinked in confusion as he messed with my fingers.

"He had a ring on. I think that was it." The blonde said as the red head nodded. "Oh! How rude of us! I'm Giotto Sawada! That young man is Cozart Shimon!" The blonde, newly named Giotto, introduced as I nodded in understanding. A waiter came by, cutting off my thoughts that had started to become hazy and jumbled.

My head hurt.

"Here, drink this." He passed over a red drink the waiter dropped off. I couldn't even focus on the people. My head was pounding. Grasping the cup, shakily I took a few sips until I had the entire drink in my system. He took the cup from my unstable hands as my eyes dropped.

"Sorry, but you'll be safer this way." Someone whispered as my eyes became heavy and the world dimmed out around me. The last thing I felt was a cold grasp holding me and a chuckle from across the table.

"I'm glad Reborn handed the stock of pills over to me."

* * *

_**"We're staying inside." She whispered. Eyes downcast, empty and devoid of life. Her dress was dirty, murky. Her skin was increasingly pale. Her hair reached below her waist.**_

_** "A-Again?" My voice was small, my eyes looking downwards in disappointment. My heart tightened again a feeling I had been feeling every single day**__**. **_

_**"... Will you come to school to-?" **_

_**"No!" **_

_**I jumped back, eyes springing in surprise as she hid her eyes in her bangs. **_

_**"We can't. We have to stay at home. This is our home. You can't come with us." She tightened the grip on her dress before effortlessly slamming the door in my face. My heart flipped, squeezed and nearly felt like It had been ripped out. I knew I was annoying, dragging people into the life of my stupidity but they were different. They promised home was only with the three of us. They promised we'd stay together forever. That once we hit high school and we got our life's on track we'd become sisters. **_

_**Was that all lies? I felt the tears as I turned away. I gripped my bag, refusing to shed them. This was how friendships worked. People made useless connections and empty promises till they... Till they find something better and... And... My thoughts couldn't continue as I cried in the middle of the street like a baby.**_

* * *

I woke up slowly, feeling my senses come to me one by one. I was comfortable and snuggling up against something in my arms. It was warm and my dreams were a part of my past. I buried my face into the object as I slowly opened my eyes. The bear was staring at me, missing an eye. I blinked in surprise as I sat up, looking around.

"You up?" A voice asked curiously as I turned sharply. Kiri came in, wearing small shorts and a long sleeve. She was drying out her hair.

"About time. I was beginning to think those guys raped you. Although E gave them a lesson they won't be forgetting anytime soon." She smirked at that as I cocked my head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

She dropped the towel and sat down on her bed. "Two guys came to drop you off after you passed out on the street. One of them was related to Enma from yesterday so they got the directions from him."

Eh what? When did this happen? I went to get the button for the bear and then... A red head and a blonde came to mind but that was it.

"Hm... I can't really remember. Guess I was sick."

Total lie but I didn't want to think about it.

"Where's E?" Kiri smiled, immediately setting off warning bells in my head.

"She's out in the back, she threw a fit at the guys and wants to build something to defend us, considering all the strange encounters."

I sighed as I got up, knowing i'd have to stop her before she created some kind of weapon of mass destruction that destroyed us all. Hey she's a brainiac and she's Asian.

"What's that? It's cute!" Kiri cooed as we looked at the bear in my hands. I turned it over to face her as I smiled, reaching into my pocket, pulling out the button.

"I found it outside, it looks cuter since I washed it up." I grabbed white thread and a needle. She watched me as I placed the button over the vacant eye area and started to sew it into place. Just as I finished there was a slam from the back door.

"Shit, forgot E." I muttered, knotting the thread as Kiri went downstairs. I placed the items away and left the bear on the bed, deciding i'll give it another wash later. Then headed downstairs to stop E's new weapon of mass destruction.

* * *

"Idiot!" The teen exclaimed, slapping the blonde behind the head. "I told you to wait for me, instead you go off recklessly."

The black haired male snarled, as he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked towards the window, sighing.

"Who interrupted the decision making?" The others on the room fell silent, the blonde nursing his head injury.

"It was a new transfer from a town further away. Black hair and eyes. From what we can tell he uses a ring spell of possession." Cozart said from his spot beside another red head.

"So the fight will continue again." The leader of the group muttered. "Giotto, Tsuna you are our main forces in this, don't let it cross the border if it gets to our side. Enma, Cozart, watch out for civilians and keep them safe. We don't need more deaths. I'll head out to get the old hags to listen."

The group gave an echo of yes's as they filed out. Reborn stood by the window looking outside with a slight snarl. "Stupid half-lings."


End file.
